Systems that provide for coordinated control over a plurality of system loads to execute a predetermined plan are known. While such systems may manage the provision of power from energy supplies to the system loads, these systems tend to be relatively static. The reconfiguration of the number and/or types of system loads and/or energy supplies that can be added and/or removed from the system may be limited, if not impossible. Similarly, the coordinated control may be relatively static and may not account for changing conditions within the system loads and energy supplies, and/or the environment surrounding these components. In conventional systems, the system loads and/or energy supplies may not be implemented with enhanced efficiency because the control over these components may not be determined based on component capabilities and/or operating conditions.